Clem's Coffee
by Punk Red
Summary: AU: no walkers, Clementine works at a coffee shop and Luke "loves" the coffee shop. Luke is 22 Clem is 21 t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

At the coffee shop Clementine wipes down the counter as Luke and Nick come inside, she gave a warm smile to them, well they were the only costumers there, they go up to the counter.

"Hi, what would you like?" Clementine asked. Luke smiled warmly at her, Nick gave a slight chuckle as he saw Luke smile like he never smiled like anyone else.

"Yeah Luke, what would you like?" Nick asked with a grin across his face.

"Nick," Luke warned. Clem chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Just a regular coffee please." Luke looked at Clementine's name tag and she obviously scribbled 'the fucking fruit' on it, he chuckled. Clementine started on his coffee.

"She's cute, should ask her out," Nick asked.

"I uh-," Luke began but Nick cut him off.

"Hey, my buddy here wants your number, think you could spare it?" Nick asked. Clementine blushed.

"Not unless you want spit in your coffee, just kidding, I'll get it in a second." Nick smiled and jabbed Luke in the ribs with his elbow. Clementine wrote down her number and handed it to Luke and she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks, say, why isn't anyone else here?"

"People disapprove of my name tag." Luke and Nick laughed.

"Don't you want any coffee?" Clem asked.

"Nah, I'm good, we'll see ya."

A/n: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine yawned and stretched, her shift was finally over, she took her mint green apron off and slipped her hat on, heading to her car, Carver was leaning on her car.

"Hey there," Carver said.

"I'm very tired, just let me go home," Clementine sighed. Carver pulled out his knife.

"Gimme your money or I'll kill ya." Luke was heading to the coffee shop and saw Clem and Carver, Carver took Clem by the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the car.

"HELP!" Clementine yelled, Luke ran over and punched him right in the face knocking him out.

"Are... Are you okay?" Luke asked. Clementine hugged him, whimpering.

"Hey, it's okay it's okay." Clem's eyes filled with tears and rolled onto her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered. Luke smiled, hugging onto her tightly, she kisses his cheek and their hug breaks.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Here, lemme take ya home," Luke said.

"Sure," Clem smiled, Luke took her home, he went home and Clem ate, took a shower and went to sleep.

A/N: short chapter, tired please review


	3. Chapter 3

Omfg thank you so much for the reviews I went to check it this morning and fangirled to death XD anywho

Clementine put deodorant on and tied her hair in two pink tails like always, she put her apron on after brushing her teeth and headed to the coffee shop, she entered and another worker was there.

"Clem? What are you doing here? Today's your day off," he said.

"Wha...? Oh yeah, sorry." Clem went home, her phone rang, she answered her phone and it was Luke.

"Hey fucking fruit," Luke said. Clementine giggles.

"Hiya."

"Wanna go somewhere soon?"

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"Movies?"

"Sure, which movie?"

"I thought you could pick, meet me at the rave at 7?"

"Sure." Clementine hung up as she entered her apartment... At six thirty she began getting ready, she put on a pair of blue jeans boot cut, some greyish combat boots and a long sleeve black shirt, she put on some blush and eye liner, she went to the rave and saw Luke there.

"you look nice," Luke said.

"Thanks, you too." They watche a thousand ways to die in the west and Luke took her home.

"We should do this again sometime," Clem said.

"Good yeah." Clementine smiled and kisses Luke on the cheek and went inside her apartment, Luke went home and smiled.

A/N: tehehe Luke and Clem's first date please review


	4. Chapter 4

Clementine finished her cup of coffee and went strait back to work, she went behind the counter finding Luke.

"Hey Luke," Clementine said and wiped the counter down.

"Hey, when does your shift end?" Luke asked. Clementine frowned.

"Clem? Something wrong?"

"It's nothing, my shift ends at four today." Luke frowned and grabbed Clem's hand, Clem held his hand too.

"You can talk to me."

"It's my foster dad... He's going out of town for a couple of days, just worried."

"Oh, it's nothing probably, I'm sure he'll be fine." Clementine smiled. Steve (another worker there) walked in.

"Clementine, a dude stiffed out on a tip, spit in his coffee?" Steve asked.

"Nope, not spitting in another guy's drink today."

"Who's this guy?" Steve asked.

"I'm Luke."

"Finally you get a guy in your life." Steve jabbed Clementine in the ribs and went back to his counter.

"Okay, so that guy can be a dick sometimes."

"No shit!" A customer from the booth yelled. Luke and Clementine laughed.

"So, anyways, I was thinking after your shift we could go out again," Luke said.

"Where did you have in mind?" Clementine asked.

"My place, could fix us a nice meal," Luke replied.

"Sure, see you then." Luke smiled, Clementine smiled back.

"You're dating this handsome guy? Meow," Steve commented. Clementine face palmed while chuckling.

"Upt-uh, go make more coffee!" Clementine yelled and kept laughing.

"There's a full pot."

"Don't care! Make more!" Luke was just laughing his ass off as well as the customer in the background who never gets noticed.

"Alright, leave, I need to get back to work."

"No, think I'm jus' gonna annoy you until your shift is over."

"Luke! Fine, at least order something."

"Alright, regular coffee then." Clementine started on Luke's coffee, Steve went up to her counter and gave Luke a sheet of paper with a list of what Clementine likes to do.

List: Color even though she's an adult. Go to the shooting range. Talk about family. Go to farmer's market. M&Ms. FABULOUS.

Luke gave a questionable look at the list and told him thanks and he ran off back to his counter. Clementine handed Luke his coffee, he left, to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

After Clementine's shift she went home to get ready for her and Luke's date. A knock on the door, Clementine opened it and it was Nick.

"Oh, hey Nick, what brings you to my slice of hell?" Clementine joked.

"You and Luke are goin' out huh?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?" Nick chuckled and left, Clemetine rolled her eyes and continued getting ready, she tied her hair in two fresh pink tails after taking a shower and blow drying her hair, dressing in her black shorts, tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt she was then ready, she drove over to Luke's apartment, she knocked on the door, Luke answered, he was wearing a grey shirt that was short sleeved, jeans, and barefooted.

"Hey beautiful," Luke said, Clementine blushed a bit.

"Hello handsome man who bothers me at work." Luke chuckled and let her inside, his apartment was nice, tan carpet covering the living room, romantic candles rounded the table in the kitchen which was dark, but very romantic, steak and wine on the table which was covered by a white table cloth.

"Wow, Luke, it's so nice."

"Glad ya like it." Clementine smiled and kissed Luke's cheek, they sat down at the table and began eating, Clementine looked over at Luke and held his hand, Luke held her hand as well, Clementine took a sip of her wine and smiled, enjoying very being in the company of Luke's company.

"So, how was your day?" Luke asked, finally bringing up conversation.

"Pretty good, and yours?" Clementine asked.

"It's great, now that you're here." Clementine blushed a bit. They finished dinner, Luke took Clementine's plate like a gentleman.

"Thanks," Clementine said with a smile, after Luke put the dishes away, he returned to Clementine, she stood up and punched him in the arm playfully.

"What?" Luke asked with a chuckle following behind it. Clementine smiled, chuckled and pressed her lips against his, seconds later they pulled away from each other. They both smiled, Clementine finished her glass of wine.

"Alright, I should go," Clementine said.

"You should spend the night, not in that way or anything, but that wine is really strong, or at least take you home."

"Yeah, please take me home." Luke smiled a bit and nodded, getting his car keys. Luke parked in front of her apartment, Clementine grabbed Luke's shoulder pulling him close, too close, she began unbuttoning his shirt, and pressed her lips against his, giving him a passionate kiss, Luke shook his head and pulled away.

"Are you drunk off of three glasses of wine?" Luke asked.

"I can't hold my alcohol for shit and you did say it was really strong..." Luke sighed sadly.

"Listen, don't do anything you'll regret Clem." Clementine frowned.

"Sorry, and, thank you." Clementine got out of his car, Luke escorted her to her door, making sure she wouldn't fall down the stairs. Clementine unlocked her door and turned to Luke, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Clementine."

"Hey Luke, are, are you mad?" Luke frowned.

"No, you're really drunk, it's okay Clementine." Clementine frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Luke rubbed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead. Clementine hugged Luke and went inside, Luke went home and Clementine threw up a couple of times and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: very tired so short chapter xx

Clementine sighed as she walked into the coffee shop, seeing Luke with roses, she smiled and walked up to him, Luke pressed his lips against her's and gave her the flowers after their kiss broke.

"thank you Luke, they're beautiful." Luke smiled.

"no problem." Clementine kissed him, the kiss lasted seconds.

"Hey so there's this party Nick is throwing, come with me?"

"Sure, when is it?" Clementine asked. Luke's face was written with worry for a moment and then a machete sticking through his stomach, he bled to death, falling to his knees, Clementine tried to scream but then... She woke up, screaming, crying, she looked up and she was at the hospital. Luke walked over to her hospital bed.

"Luke, why the fuck am I in a hospital?" Clementine asked.

"Carver... He did this to you, stabbed you, you were sleeping, Carver stabbed you and then took you here."

"That's crazy, thank you for being here." She went to sleep and Luke went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Clementine wiped down her counter as Nick came into the coffee shop.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Clementine asked.

"Listen, Luke's mom died today, so just keep an eye on him, okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course." Nick looked at the coffee menu.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, is that what you want?" Clementine asked.

"Sure thanks." Clementine started on his drink, handing him his drink, she noticed Luke walking in, looking devastated.

"Hey Luke, you okay?" Clementine asked in a soft voice.

"I'm fine," Luke said with sadness in his voice. Clementine shook her head and took her apron off.

"Steve can you cover my shift?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah girl I got this, you go on and cheer him up," Steve said.

"Thank you Steve." Clementine went out of her counter and hugged Luke, he hugged back, quietly crying, she held onto him tighter and she saw Nick mouthed 'thank you'.

"Come on," Clementine said, breaking their hug and tugging his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"A place, now come on." Luke sighed and followed her, they got in the car and Clementine drove them to a steak house with a bar. They went inside and got a table.

"Clem..." Luke wined.

"No, you're going to enjoy yourself here or I swear I will take you into the freezer and sleep with you." She managed to get a chuckle from him.

"Thank you," Luke said.

"Gotta make my man happy." Luke smiled and held her hand. The waitress approached them.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Budlight please," Luke said.

"Same here too please."

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you." Clementine smiled, so did Luke. The waitress left.

"What you wanna do after this?" Clementine asked with a smile.

"I don't know..."

"Luke..." Luke sighed. Clementine scooted in closer to Luke, lifted his head by his chin, he gave her his sad eyes, Clementine pressed her lips against his and held him tightly, their kiss broke when then waitress approached them. They sipped their beers and minutes after ate some steak, they went to Clementine's apartment, Luke was still in his depressed stage, they sat on the sofa and Clementine frowned, seeing Luke sad crushed her.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"It's fine." Clementine held his hand, Luke weakly held her hand.

"Is there anything I can do?" Luke sighed sadly and shook his head, Clem got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing some beers, she popped two open and have one to Luke, after saying thanks he gulped his beer, Clementine drank her beer and sat back down next to Luke, she cuddled up to him and kissed him, after a couple of beers for Luke he fell asleep on the sofa, Clementine places a pillow under his head and placed a blanket on him, kissing his cheek goodnight, she went to sleep in her room.

A/N: I'm trying to make my chapters longer, and after 12 reviews I will update, I need y'all's suggestions and criticism or anything insults towards the author is acceptable too XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks for your reviews I shall do your requests, though I might not be able to make chapters longer until I get an actual computer, and well, it takes me like two hours just for one chapter and I'm using someone's phone, but I'll try harder :) no Cluck in this chapter, someone said to get Nick more involved so this is just going to be a friendship between Nick and Luke chapter

Luke woke up on the sofa, yawning, stretching his arms, he gets the tangled covers off of him and sits up, he looked down at the wooden coffee table, seeing a note, he picks it up.

Note: Luke, you fell asleep and looked tired so I didn't wake you up, there's food and water in the fridge, feel free to stay there if you'd like or whatever -Fucking fruit.

Luke laughed a bit, setting the note in the garbage can, he hears a knock on the door, he opens it, seeing Nick.

"Luke, god bro there you are, so... Got some last night?" Nick asked.

"No I just fell asleep here," Luke said.

"Whatever ya say, wanna go fishin'?"

"Sure, lets go."

* * *

Luke and Nick are out on a boat, fishing, complaining about life, like any normal guy with his pal(s).

"How's the night shift at the store doing ya?" Nick asked.

"Not so good, I'd rather work at Walmart," Luke replied, reeling in a fish, it was a small bass, he unhooked it and threw it back in the water, putting a new worm on the hook.

"Why don't you work with Clem at the coffee shop then?"

"I don't know tea to fucking coffee, how would I know anything about coffee?"

"You have a girlfriend who works at a coffee shop, get her to teach you, stupid ass wipe." Luke rolled his eyes at Nicks comment.

"Not a bad idea, but I'd rather keep at bass pro shop."

"Whatever man, you got a bite." Luke looked over at his float that was completely under water, he reeled in the same small bass he caught earlier. Later that day they ate some pizza and went to Nick's house.

"Wanna beer?" Nick asked.

"Naw, I'm good, thanks though."

"Suit yourself." Nick pulled a caned out of the fridge and started drinking after popping it open.

A/N: I know short I'm sorry :( please review


	9. A Nervous Visit

A/N: guys im so sorry :'( I moved to another state and im getting things situated but im backish so yay

Clementine's POV

Ugh another night, stuck at the coffee shop, of course, Luke walked in and I grinned.

"Lukey-Loo!" I exclaimed, he gave a smirk.

"Clemmy-Cloo," Luke said, I faked gasped and punched him on his shoulder playfully.

"When's your shift over?" Luke asked. I pulled my phone out from the mint green apron and it was 7:00 (P.m)

"Thirty minutes."

"Yay!" Oh god Nick must've got a hold of him. My boss came storming through the door.

"Clementine Everett! Steve Willis! What the hell is the graffiti in the alley?!" Matt (boss) yelled.

"What's the graffiti?" I asked.

"Nick and Luke were here," Matt replied. I turned to Luke with a glare.

"Clean it up," Matt said and stormed out the door.

"What the fuck Luke!? Are you trying to get me fired?!"

"I uh-."

"Get out," Steve said. Luke's brown chocolate eyes turned into sad eyes and he walked out, I ran out from my section and ran out after him, Luke was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Sorry," Luke said.

"Its-its okay." Luke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. After a few seconds our kiss broke.

"Clem, 'bout the graffiti, Nick kinda forced me to do it."

"Really?" He nodded. Luke looked at his wrist onto his wat ch.

"Your shifts over." I smiled.

"Where shall we go tonight?"

"Maybe we can get together with your parents," Luke suggested. Oh shit, Carley and Lee dont even known about Luke suggested.

"S-Sounds good, I'll call them."

"Alright." I got my phone and what do you know, a text from Lee.

Lee's text: Clem, Carley wants you to come over and see if you want this puppy we found.

Clem's text: alright I'm bringing someone though and possibly bringing Chinese foo

Lee texted back within seconds.

Lee's text: Who? And Chinese food sounds good.

Clementine's text: umm, he might be my boyfriend.

A minute later...

Lee's text: BOYFRIEND?!

I couldn't help but to die laughing.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing," I said holding back my laughter.

Clementine's text: See you at 8?

Lee texted back after a minute.

Lee's text: k, whats his name?

Clementine's text: Luke Porter

Lee's text: k see you then.

Luke & I got in the car, picked up Chinese food and headed to Lee and Carly's. We arrived after a few gotout of the car and Luke knocked on the door. Lee answered and gave Luke a glare.

"H-Heya Mr. Everett,"Luke said extremely nervous.

"You must be Luke," Lee said.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Hmmph."

"Lee, he's great, it looks like you're about to scare him to death," I said, rubbing Luke's back to help him calm down

"Sorry, come in." He let us in and a german shepherd approached us, his eyes were huge and he had a long snout,

He was adorable.

"Awe, hey there buddy," Luke said, crouching down to pet him.

"I take it you like dogs," Lee said.

"Love 'em," Luke replied with a smile.

"You want him?" Lee asked.

"Can't have pets at my apartment, woulda been awesome though," Luke replied, standing back up.

"You want him, Clem?" Lee asked. He was too adorable, couldn't resist.

"Yes please," I replied. Luke smiled. Carley walked in and kissed Lee's cheek.

"Hey Clem, and you must be Luke," Carley said.

"Yes ma'am. " We all smiled and ate, we left after an hour.

"Do you like them?" I asked.

"Yup," Luke replied.

"Good." I smiled, Luke pulled me into a kiss, we kissed for about a minute.

"Clem?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you..."


End file.
